Betrayal
by DoesItMatter77
Summary: Flora was 5 and saw her parents killed before her eyes by an assassin who took her in and became liker her sister Flora then goes by Fallen and she was then taken to an island called Lian Yu and then 12 years later became one of the two best assassins on the island along with her sister then is told to kill the Trix and kiddnap the winx girls will she be able to finish this mission
1. Chapter One

**_This is my firdt story ever so please read and reveiw and please don't be shy to give me any ideas xxx_**

* * *

5 year old Flora autumn Lopez saw her father named Mason Lopez and mother named Amelia was murdered in front of her own eyes was a woman with bright red hair flowing in the wind with a ripped black scarf black flowing in the wind as well ripped worn skinny jeans and a black ripped crop top with a dark deep red and inside and black outside leather jacket with knee high black high heel leather boots she had a pocket knife strapped around the top of her left thigh a katana strapped from her left side of her waist going diagonal to the bottom of her right side of her waist a gun strapped to the bottom of her right thigh another knife stapped around her right leg hidden in her boot and shiriguns hidden id mini pockets in her specialised jeans and in her left boot and a diagonal specialised belt on her hip full of weapons

"Mother, Father w-why d-did y-y-you do this what did they do to you to make you do this?" Flora asked

"That is none of your business" The woman said and started to walk away

"Wait you can't leave me here all alone without my parents and no family" Flora yelled out

"Then come follow me" The woman said

"Fine" Flora said got up and walk with the woman that killed her parents

they walked for weeks and the woman startes to treat Flora like a little sister then stole a boat and came across an island there was a big building and a big court yard of people practicing, fighting, training and people with swords learning to fight and much more

"What is this pleace?" Flora ask the woman

"A place were assassins learn to fight and kill" The woman said

"Why are we here? are you a assassin?" Flora asked not even scared

"Yes little one i am an assassin and we are here because this is where i live and stay come on little one follow" The woman said

they came across the building to a door and the woman knocked and waited for a answer "Come in" the woman and Flora walked into the room "Welcome back Willow i take your mission was a success and bring me the the daughter of my most valuable assassins who betrayed me" The woman said who was standing my a big window

"Yes master Skylar this is the daughter Flora Autumn Lopez" Willow said

"Well then Flora welcome to the island of the most skilled and deadliest assassins in the world called Lian yu and you are going to become our most dangerous assassin and skilled i have ever had"

"Uhh ok yes i will make you proud miss" Flora said not even scared

"Well then you are going to be called Fallen from now on do you underatand and you will call me Master from now on" Master Skylar said

"Yes master" Fallen said

"Well then you will still be near Willow you will now be Willows student and sister now leave and Fallen your training starts tomorrow morning and leave" Master skylar said

"Yes master" the both girls said and walked out

* * *

**_8 _****_years later_****_Fallen's POV_**

'I was on a mission to kill a person who betrayed my master and who was my only friend i got close to and her name was Winter and she tryed to kill our master and my sister Willow and me she tryed to leak information to the police and get us killed she betrayed me she betrayed family she betrayed Lian yu she must be stopped she must be killed' I thought to myself

_Flashback 12 mintues ago__"Fallen you need to know i got your next target" Master said__"Who is it master Skylar" I said__"Your ex classmate Winter she leaked information the police deparment about Lian yu about family" Master said angry__"I will stop her master" I said then got her were abouts and went to get changed and ready to get my weapons and leave__I was wearing specialised skinny black jeans with leather knee high heel boots a black crop top that stops above the waist with sleeves the same belt and katana as sister Willow and i had my long black hair woth light brown lighlights hair that stops at waist in i high ponytail and a deep blue ripped and cut at the ends scarf around my neck that went to the bridge on my nose covering most of my face then went off to execute my target__end of flashback_I got eyes on my target and i jump off the tree and crept up to her without making a sound but she jump up and she grabbed her katana and pointed it at me

"Well well well i was expecting Willow to go after me but i guess Master got you to kill me so i will make this quick and un painful Fallen" Winter said with a glare which made me mad

"How dare you betray master and Lian yu Winter i will make your death slow and painful for what you did trying to kill me and master plus sister Willow now repent and i will make your death quick Winter" I said with a death glare as i pointed my katana at her

"No Lian Yu is to dangerous i am protecting people fron not getting killed" Winter yelled at me

"What are you taliking about we are trained to kill people for betraying master you are to be killed so goodbye Winter" I said as i jumped up and hid in the shadows without making i a sound i moved around went behind her and got my katana and almost stabbed her if she didn't get her pocket knife and stabned my leg and ran into the trees as i pulled out the knife that wasn't in that deep it hurt a tiny bit but i used my powers and healed up the wound and jumped up into the shadows of the trees and went after her i was her hidding in a branch and she was not even looking around at all 'This is way to easy' I thought to myself and got my katana that was stapped around my waist and got close enough to throw it and it went through her chest as she fell 10 feet of the ground and i jumped down and pulled my katana and cleaned it then put it back around my waist

"I didn't think you would kill me that way but i guess i was wrong i guess this is it for me goodbye Fallen" Winter said as it was her last words even though it is

"Goodbye Winter" I said then ran off into the shadows back to Lian Yu and make this mission over with so i could train

* * *

_with master_

* * *

"Is it over with did you kill the traitor?" Master said

"Yes Master Skylar i threw the sword through her chest she is dead even though the kill was far to easy for me i did it" I said

"Good now that is all for now go train and practice some more for now while i think of your next target" Master said

"Of cause master Skylar" I said as i walked out and went to see Sister Willow

"what is up little one?" Sister Willow said

"Not much just killed my only friend put the katana though her chest myself and ended her life 2 hours ago it was to much of an easy kill honestly" I said

"Oh well wanna train?" Sister Willow asked

"Of cause that is why i came to you in the first pleace" I said with a smile

our training is intense 300 laps around the base which is basically the entire island that takes 3 hours or more 250 push ups thowing shiriguns for 2 hours to get our aiming perfect and fighting eachother to improve then we do shooting practise on these wooden figures to impove our aim to kill better then we go to the spa room to relax out aching body

"Wow that was to easy maybe we need to do more" I said

"Yeh maybe spend more time in training" willow said

"yeh" I said

Me and sister Willow are liturally the BEST and most successful assassins in all of Lian Yu

* * *

**_Four years later_**

* * *

_Flashback four years ago__"I got your next assignment Fallen you are going to be undercover as a fairy named Flora and you are going to kill these three whitches named the trix thet used to be under my protection to give me update and my daughters so you are going to befriend these group of girls that are also priceless princesses and very valuable and kiddnap them and also bring them here do you understand they need your full and utterly gullible protection it doesn't matter how long it takes but this is a top priority do you understand me" Master Skylar said__"Yes master but why do i need to reveal my power to a bunch of puny weak and lame princesses that are always thinking of boys and wear lame colours adn why do i have to kill your daughters they are cool" I said__"Turns out they want these powers for themselves and take over the world and end me beacuse they used me to make sure they stay alive i tryed to imprison them but it back fires this is very important they also want you dead cause you have a big important power that they want" Master skylar said that made me mad__"Alright master i won't let you down" I said_

* * *

_**This is it for this chapter please read and review twll what you think xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for the reviews but the thing is i am writing this on my phone so it is difficult to do but i will try my besy please keep reading though xxx_**

* * *

After four years of going undercover and pretending to be a goodie goodie fairy and getting these girls that called themselves the winx and being close friends trusted Fallen way two quckly and invited Fallen in the group now i am rooming with Musa and in thier dorm Fallen fought these weak puny bad guys as a weakest fairy in the group because apparently Bloom is the strongest in the group

* * *

**_Fallen's POV_**

* * *

**_'_**_After going by Flora and joined the Winx and then dating a Specialist named Helia who is really cute and kind but is a pasifist she is sweet loves poetry and drawing me slhe is loving to me even though he has no idea about me being a killer assassin he would not be happy he would dump me WAIT WHAT am i thinking one of the rules of being an assassin is no attachments no feelings for others it just makes me weak and vulnerable you have a mission kidnap the girls kill the masters daughters stay on task' Fallen thought_

I woke up at 3 in the morning sunk out of my room got dressed wearing black skinny jeans with a pocket knife strapped around my left thigh black sneakers a deep blue crop top skivvy my now light brown haor with blonde highlights and dark brown highlights quickly sneaked to the balcony opened the door closed it jumped off and ran into the woods and started my early training so i am still fit i do this every morning early so the girls don't know


End file.
